koctrainingmanualfandomcom-20200214-history
General Information
Write the first paragraph of your article here. THE BASICS FRIENDS Facebook friends and FB KoC playing friends are 2 different things. To fully utilize all the benefits of KoC playing FB friends, you (or they) must be 1st FB friends and 2nd, accept a "play KoC" invite. These invites can be made through the "Invite friends" tab at middle bottom of the main KoC page. COURTS: If you chat in alliance chat, other members can click on your name and visit your court. This will give them a resource bonus each day they click your name in chat. It works the other way too. You can click on other members names in Alliance chat and visit their court to get a bonus. I also found this can be done in your friends list. This is an easy & cheap way to get a little extra resources each day. GIFTS: You may gift your KoC playing FB friends once a day. Giving gifts uses resources from you stockpile. There are several way to actually do this, but they all lead to visiting your friends courts and "give gift". Another way to give gifts is the "Daily free gift" from Merlin. It is available to use once a day to each friend and is found through the little gift icon on main screen. Using the free gift from Merlin uses none of your resources. This gives you the ability to send 2 gifts to each friend once a day, 1 using available resources and 1 that doesn't. CHAT: To whisper in chat type @(name here) message here. Leave off the lady/lord title. ie @JohnSmith Hi how are you? 3. hit enter *** personal note*** I leave 3 browser tabs open when playing KoC. 1 to actually play the game, 2nd for making tinyurls, and the 3rd is 2nd FB page opened to use the tiny url. After I get a tinyurl request, I jump to tab #3 and paste into browser address bar, then when I get the "John Doe has accepted your help" message I just jump to 1st tab (game) and leave 3rd page where it is. This makes keeping up with fast chat postings a lot easier. Another advantage to having 2nd FB page open is I can quickly and easily monitor gifts/invitations/help requests from other domains etc...without having to leave the game. REPORTS In the Alliance tab under reports tab you can see the reports from all the other Alliance members. These reports will be available to all other Alliance members until they are deleted by the members that created the report. ie Lady JaneDoe can see Lord JohnSmiths' reports until Lord JohnSmith deletes them from his reports tab on HIS messages. In my personal opinion each member should delete any reports older than 24 hours old. You can see what was recovered by friendsin the "City Reports" Tab LEADERBOARD At the bottom of the screen under the "cards" of your KoC friends there is a leaderboard tab. This is used to see and search for unmisted players. It is also used to see where the player searched stands overall in the domain. A great deal of valuable info can be found here. Search for players using KoC name. ie JohnSmith (NOT Lord JohnSmith) IMPENDING ATTACKS When you have the proper technology/research, impending attack warnings will appear in the upper left of screen where the message "Lost? Read the guide" message is normally. Click view button to see the available details. The details you can see are dependent on the level of your watchtower. OFTEN YOU GET IMPENDING ATTACK NOTICES WHEN YOUR OWN TROOPS ARE RETURNING BOOKMARKS On the map you have the option/ability to bookmark co-ordinates (coords). I find it very useful to bookmark important places (allies, important wilds,enemies)and use bookmarks a lot. You cannot rename the bookmarks so you may find it hard to keep track of them. MIST If you are in the mist, scouting or attacking any human player automatically lifts the mist. Be very careful when scouting or attacking wilds if you're not ready to be out of the mist! CRESTS As the game progesses you will need to find various crests to build 3rd and 4th cities. Generally these are found in level 6+ wilds. You must attack and win the battle. Some players claim that 1 MASSIVE attack instead of 2 waves (discussed later in the manual) increases the chance of finding a crest. If you find one it will be listed at the bottom of the loot list of your battle report. Your current stock of crests are found in the "My Items" tab on main screen.The required crests will be listed in your quests. USING A CREST TO BOOSTA KNIGHTS LEVEL WILL REMOVE IT FROM YOUR AVAILABLE CRESTS FOR NEW CITIES! ALSO, ONCE YOU FIND THE REQUIRED CRESTS FOR NEW CITIES THEY ARE AUTOMATICALLY REMOVED FROM YOUR AVAILABLE LIST FOR KNIGHT PROMOTIONS! GEMS There are 2 ways to get gems for "buying" items. Paying realworld money or winning them in tournaments. MISC. If your game doesnt seem to be updating your army/city/chat info refresh your browser (f5 key). This game takes a long long time to play. Higher level upgrades run into the week range! Be patient. Later in this manual there is a list of websites that offer more information on the game. It is STRONGLY recomended you visit them if you cannot find the info you want/need here or just want to learn more about KoC. Since KoC doesn't allow post of links in chat, most players use tinyurl substitutes. These work and act just like regular internet links in your standard web browsers. How to create and use them will be discussed later in the manual. BASIC OVERVIEW OF THE GAME: This game is about building your might. You do this through building various buildings, defensive structures and troops. Each type and level of building, defensive structure, and troops have might values attached to them. Might does not necessarily mean the biggest or most powerful army. But usually the 2 go hand in hand (high might usually= powerful/large army). Might is just an indicator of your progress throughout the course of the game. Each building, defensive structure and troop types' might values are listed later in the manual. As stated earlier, cities are not conquered at all in this game. They are raided and plundered but never conquered. Also, cities are not destroyed or removed from the game. CITIES: This manual assumes you know how to build structures within the city and out in the field. The # and types of structures you build depends on your game play style and the level of your city. the following is a brief overview of each building and the benefits of each; EACH CITY MUST MEET ALL RESEARCH LEVEL REQUIREMENTS/PREREQUIRES FOR UPGRADING ALL BUILDINGS,TROOPS AND DEFENSIVE STRUCTURES INDEPENDENT OF EACH OTHER. ie level 9 capabilities in city1 does not automatically transfer to level 9 in city2. ALCHEMY LAB; this is where all research is done for a empire''. Only 1 can be'' built at each city. EACH CITY MUST MEET ALL RESEARCH REQUIREMENTS FOR BUILDINGS, TROOPS, AND DEFENSIVE STRUCTURES INDEPENDENT OF EACH OTHER. BARRACKS: the level of your barracks, along with reasearch levels and other prerequistes, determines the type of troops you can train. No restrictions on the max # that can be built (other than space available within the city walls). The number of troops you can build is determined by your population and your available resources. Multiple barracks allow the queing of training of troops. Only 1 barracks at maximum level is necessary to allow queing of high level troops. ie 1 level 6 barracks and 4 level 1 barracks allow training ques of up to 5 level 6 troop types. The higher the level of your barracks, in addition to rearch and assigned knight abilities, the faster your troop training times. BLACKSMITH: necessary for researching (at alchemy lab) higher levels of wepaons, horseshoes, and armor for troops. 1 per city. CASTLE: This is where you control the happiness and tax rate of you citizens. 1 per city. It is also where you find the info on this cities controlled wildernesses. The higher the level of the castle, the more wildernesses you can control and the more field building areas become availabe. This is also where you set the status of your army when they are stationed in the city. "Defend the city" means just that, your troops will enagage any and all enemies that scout/attack your city. "Defend the city" may or may not result in troop losses (might losses), so carefully consider when using the "defend the city" option. Sanctuary means that your troops basically hide in the castle and don't fight. You will take no troop losses (might) but if your city is overrun, you can/will lose resources not stored properly in your storehouse. *see storehouse for more details* COTTAGE: the # and level of cottage determines your population and population cap. No restrictions on the max # that can be built (other than space available within the city walls). In conjunction with your tax rate/happiness, it also determines you population growth. In addition it also determines the available # or trainable troops for that city. EMBASSY: level 1 is needed to join alliances. level 2 is needed to create new alliances. 1 per city. The level of embassy determines how many of you allies armies can be stationed within your city. FIELD STRUCTURES: These are pretty self explanatory, farms= food production, sawmills=wood, mines = ore and quarries= stone. Higher the level the more per hour produced. Production can be boosted by research, wildernesses controlled and/or items from you inventory. KNIGHTS HALL: this is where you appoint Knights from your FB friends list (they dont have to play KoC but appointed friends playing KoC get experince faster), assign Knights postions for managing your city(s), and assign skill points earned throughout the game. 1 per city. The level of Knight Hall determines how fast your Knights assigned and unassigned gain experience. The higher the level the faster they gain experience. The more experience = more skill points= better in combat,research,production or construction. Assigning a Knight to a city position (Steward, Alchemist, Marshal, Foreman) will improve the corresponding activity. ie Marshals speed up troop training, Foreman speeds up construction etc... When distributing skill points keep in mind the more points in a skill a knight has the better a knight performs that skill. Knights assigned to a city "job" cannot be used in any other fashion unless they are dismissed. Unassigned Knights are used for army movements. The Knights skills can be "boosted" by items. Experience is gained through combat, the level of the hall and by using items such as crests *note USING CRESTS FOR KNIGHT PROMOTIONS MEANS THEY WILL BE CONSUMED AND NOT AVAILABLE FOR EXTRA CITIES* ** personal note** I think people underestimate the advantages of high level Knight Halls' and neglect upkeep on knight skills. MARKET: necessary for selling & buying resources. 1 per city. The higher the level of market the more transactions that you can have ongoing at any given time. A fee is charged for each sale you perform( .5% of total value of sale). RALLY POINT: The level of the rally point determines , in conjuction with available knights, the # of armies you can move at any given time. 1 per city. The higher the level of rally point the more armes you can move at the same time. This is also where you control troop movements from the city view. RELIEF STATION: Allows for faster troop movement between allies' cities. 1 per city. The higher the level of the relief station the faster the troop movements between 2 allies' cities. This game is slow enough as it is, upgrade to speed up transports and reinforcements!!! STOREHOUSE: This is where your resources are stored. 1 per city. For each level of storehouse you have, you can safely store 100K of each resource EXCEPT GOLD. Research also adds to the amount of each resource that can be stored safely. If your city is attacked and overrun you will lose all your gold and whatver resources that cannot be stored in the storehouse. ie you have 600K of food and level 5 storehouse (assuming no research bonus) you will lose 100K food. WATCHTOWER: When upgraded enough, warns of impending attacks. 1 per city. The available details of the attack is depending on the level of the watchtower. The higher the level the more details available to you. When you have the proper technology/research, impending attack warnings will appear in the upper left of screen where the message "Lost? Read the guide" message is normally. Click view button to see the available details. TUTORIALS: Kingdoms of Camelot Training Manual Information is Power! These links will help you increase your Might (figuratively speaking). You will have to cut and paste the entire link into your browser address bar. http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarian_Camps Barb Camp Info http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Battle#Player_versus_Environment_.28PvE.29 Important rules of engagement http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Building_an_Army THIS WILL HELP YOUR MIGHT PLEASE READ CAREFULY http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Defensive_Strategy Tips on defensive strategies http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Defensive_Unit Explains city defense structures and what they do and dont do. USEFUL!! http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Wilderness Explains widernesses and their benefits http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Fighting_in_the_Wilderness_(Additional) Explains conquering techniques for wilds (not very well in my opinion) http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Barracks Barracks explained http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Troops Troops and Might explained http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Might Explains Might in Detail VERY VERY HIGHLY SUGGESTED READING!!! http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Offensive_Strategy Explains Offensive Strategies Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.